The Princess Diaries: Goodbye to you
by Harri B
Summary: Mia is shocked when Michel retuns to NYC,2 weeks before her graduation. With the upcoming Genovia trip and graduation,the princess has a lot on her mind, but when a tragic accident occurs,Mia needs the support of her family,friends and Michael to survive.
1. Some big news

**Disclaimer: ****The Princess Diaries**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film****s or books**** belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

My name is Mia Thermopolis, more formally known as HRH Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Crown Princess of Genovia. I'm eighteen years old and in two weeks I will be graduating with no best friend and no boyfriend.

You see, I was dating my best friend's brother, then he told me he was going to Japan for a year and that he had slept with some girl. After this, me and my best friend's boyfriend, JP kissed. So, now I have no best friend and no boyfriend.

"Mia?" A voice said

I looked up to see Tina. "Hi Tina." I greeted

She looked at her feet.

"Tina, is there something you wanted?" I asked

"We were all at Lily's last night."

"How nice." I said looking at my book

"Mia, Michael is back."

**A\N: I know it was short, longer chapter next time and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"Amelia," Grandmere called. "Leave your bags here, we have a dress fitting at Chanel."

"Grandmere, I don't feel very well. Can I just go home?"

"I had a temperature of 102 and married your grandfather. Until you beat that, you have a duty to perform to your country. Come, come." She glided out.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, hit the review button if you want chapter 2.**


	2. Shopping at Chanel

**Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the films or books belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Sorry, the update took so long; college life is so hectic, so the updates will be rare until the end of July. This chapter isn't fantastic, but I needed to get At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy.**

_Plaza, New York City,_

"Amelia," Grandmere called. "Leave your bags here; we have a dress fitting at Chanel."

"Grandmere, I don't feel very well. Can I just go home?" I asked not up to a shopping trip.

"I had a temperature of 102 and married your grandfather. Until you beat that, you have a duty to perform to your country. Come, come." She glided out.

_Chanel,_

Four hours later, me and Grandmere had finally finished shopping and were just waiting for the sales people to put the last of the clothes in the bags.

"Whatever is the matter with you, Amelia?" she asked.

"Nothing Grandmere," I said so not needing her advice.

"Amelia, tell me what is bothering you," Grandmere said looking at me.

"Michael is back Grandmere," I sadly said.

"He is not suitable Amelia. Now, someone with a title on the other hand-"

"-Grandmere, Mr G is here. Bye," I said rushing out and into the waiting jeep.

"Hi Mia," Frank said.

"Hey," I said smiling before turning my attention to Rocky. "Hey Rocky," I said tickling him and he burst into laughter.

_Ten minutes later,_

Mr. G was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"So you looking forward to your graduation?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just scary going out into the real world," I said with a laugh.

"The real world isn't as scary as it seems and you already have a job," he said referring to me being the princess of Genovia.

"I'm more worried about the forth coming Genovia trip and screwing it up, then I am about starting college."

"Don't worry," Mr G said looking at me. "You'll be fine."

Suddenly everything went black...

**A\N: Ok, I have to admit, not a fantastic chapter! I just needed to get this chapter out of the way so we can get onto the main story! Here is a preview of chapter three.**

"Dad?" I asked looking at my dad who was half asleep next to me.

"Oh Mia, thank god," he said taking my hand and kissing me on the head.

"What am I doing in hospital?" I asked confused.

"Sweetheart, there was a car crash," Dad slowly said, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Frank?" I asked.

"He's fine, just cuts and bruises."

"Rocky?" I asked praying he was o.k.

"Rocky is..."

**A\N: So there has been a car crash, is Rocky o.k.? How is everyone coping with the aftermath? Hit the review button for the next chapter!**


End file.
